There are known methods in the medical technology for performing the cryogenic therapy by exposing some parts of the human body or the whole body to the agents reducing their temperature. It is carried out by using the evaporation of condensed gases or compressed gases. The known devices for carrying out the cryogenic treatment have the therapeutical chamber. The patient, the cryogenic gas loading system, the control system and the protecting system etc are inside the chamber.
There is known from the German Patent Specification no. 3213919 the device for preparating the cryogenic air which is provided to the medical cryogenic chamber. The device has the air compressor, the dryer for removing the steam from the compressed air, the heat exchanger and the condensed gas container. The device is provided with the measuring elements, the control elements and the protective elements. The parts of the device which contain the cryogenic agents are provided with the thermalinsulation. The device requires a long starting time and a stand-by system.
From the Polish Patent Specification no 157168 the device is known for carrying out the cryogenic treatment which has the chamber for patients and the chamber cryogenic air loading unit. The chamber has the loading air circulation system having the air compressor, the dryer and the air cooling circulation system. The cooling air circulation system has the liquid gas vessel and the heat exchangers, wherein it has three heat gas exchangers ie; the preliminary heat exchanger, the main heat exchanger and the final heat exchanger as well as the spraying element. The preliminary heat exchanger and the spraying element are situated inside the chamber for the patients. The device has the favourable operating characteristics displayed in the short starting time and closing time.
The aim of the present invention is to provide the method and the cryogenic device which are directed to carrying out the safe treatment on the whole body of one or several patients.